which One to you Fiacee
by Kuroshi Chalice
Summary: Miku mendapatkan kabar buruk! dia akan di tunangkan dan Dia harus memilih diantara tunangannya yang kembar 5 itu, Akaito yang santai, Kageito yang childish, Taito yang yandere, Nigaito yang pemalu, dan Kaiko yang manis, Eh! KOK KAIKO IKUTAN! dan ditambah lagi siapa Kaito Shion? teman sekelasnya yang bermarga sama dengan tunangannya? /Re-Write ulang/ Summary lengkap ada di dalam
1. Bad News, 5 twins is my fiancee

Chalice : MAAF TTATT Minna, Which one to Fiancee saya Remodel Ulang, jadi kaga apa kan? Ada kesalahan teknis soalnya X3 Kaito saya hilangkan, karena kaga guna #dibunuh Kaito.

Aoi : Dia mau buat yang aneh, SANGAT ANEH!

Chalice : Chap 1 hampir sama dengan Sebelumnya cuman ada perbedaan sedikit , kaga apa kan? X3

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik chalice, jadi Jangan ada yang berpikiran demikian Oke? Karena... Yamaha dan Crypton Future media lah yang punya, Chalice hanya punya Fic GaJe ini, dan Doraemon juga bukan milik saya tapi Fujiko Fujio X3

Warning : GaJe, SARAP, Aneh, Abal, Cacad, TYPO, tidak memenuhi syarat EYD, bahasa bermacam-macam bendera (?), Lebay, OOC, dll.

Note : mungkin ada kemiripan dengan LONL, karena ini dasarnya mirip dengan LONL :3 tapi enjoy aja ya~ soalnya... ini dan LONL ada perbedaan X3 #digantung

**Summary : Miku mendapatkan kabar buruk! dia akan di tunangkan dan Dia harus memilih diantara tunangannya yang kembar 5 itu, Akaito yang santai, Kageito yang childish, Taito yang yandere, Nigaito yang pemalu, dan Kaiko yang manis, Eh! KOK KAIKO IKUTAN! dan ditambah lagi siapa Kaito Shion? teman sekelasnya yang bermarga sama dengan tunangannya? apakah dia kembaran tunangannya yang kaga termasuk jadi tunangannya?**

~Happy Reaading~

* * *

Di jalan terlihat gadis manis berambut Twintail panjang dan berwarna teal menari kesana sini , gadis itu berjalan sambil bersenandung sebuah lagu, tebak aja apa itu.

"Aku ingin begini~ aku ingin begitu~ ingin ingin banyak sekali~ Kita semua banyak di kabulkan~ banyak di kabulkan kantong ajaib~ hey~ baling-baling motor (?)~ LALALA~ _WATASHI KIRAI (?)_~ DORAEEEMOOOON!" Yap, Nona muda keluarga Hatsune itu menyanyikan lagu Doraemon.

Sebelum memulai cerita akan saya kenalkan siapa nona muda ini,

Hatsune Miku, adalah gadis yang hidup dalam kekayaan, Keluarganya memiliki perusahaan yang sangat Sukses.

Oke, mari kita lanjut aja ceritanya.

Gadis itu sampai di sebuah mansion yang besar dan indah , atau bisa di bilang mansion itu besar dan kelihatan mahal atas keindahan dan kemegahannya.

**CKLEK!**

"Aku pulang" ucap Miku sambil membuka pintu.

"Okaeri, Miku-sama" ucap maid berambut Biru, Ring Suzune.

"Terimakasih atas salamnya, Ring-chan" ucap Miku sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, Miku-sama. Waka-sama dan Ojou-sama ada di ruang makan, katanya mereka ingin berbicara sebentar denganmu kalau anda sudah pulang, Miku-sama" Ucap Ring ke Miku.

"Tou-san dan Kaa-san?" Tanya Miku.

Ring mengangguk berati iya.

"Hmm... baiklah aku kekamar dulu lalu kesana" ucap Miku dan pergi ke lantai dua.

* * *

"Ada apa, Tou-san, Kaa-san?" tanya Miku kepada Pria berambut Teal dan Hitam.

"Begini kami mau membicarakan sesuatu kepadamu, Miku" ucap Tou-san Miku, Mikuo Hatsune.

Miku duduk di bangku dan makan Curry negi (?) kesukaannya (?)

"Kau sejak lahir sudah di tunangkan dengan teman Otou-sanmu" ucap Kaa-san Miku, Lily Hatsune (P.S : Ya, nama Kaa-san Miku sama dengan di LONL karena chalice bingung Mikuo dipasangkan dengan siapa X3)

Miku yang sedang makan menjatuhkan sendoknya.

"A... Apa?!" pekik Miku "Ke, KENAPA AKU DI TUNANGKAN?!" teriak Miku lagi.

"Begini, dulu perusahaan keluarga Hatsune sudah mau bangkrut, dan teman Otou-san memberi bantuan untuk Otou-san membangun kembali Perusahaan Otou-san yang sudah bangkrut itu, tapi karena tou-san tidak mau punya hutang budi, akhirnya Tou-san meminta bahwa nanti jika anak tou-san dan teman tou-san berbeda gender maka di tunangkan sedangkan sama gender maka di buat jadi teman baik" cerita Mikuo dengan singkatnya.

"Jadi kesimpulannya~ KAU harus menikah dengan ANAK Teman ayahmu Nanti, SETELAH Lulus SMA" ucap Lily dengan penekanan beberapa kata.

Miku merasa mau kabur dari Rumah dan bunuh diri mendengar hal itu.

"Ka, Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?" tanya Miku.

"HARUS MAU!" Ucap Kaa-san dan Otou-san bersamaan.

"Ini sudah perjanjian dengan Keluarga Shion! dan Keluarga Shion akan membawamu ke rumah mereka sebentar lagi" ucap Mikuo.

"Jadi~ bereskan barang-barang mu" ucap Lily dengan smilling

"Oh iya, kau akan pindah sekolah nanti" ucap Mikuo dengan datar

Miku hanya bisa pasrah melihat ketetapan ibu dan ayahnya.

"Baiklah, Kaa-san, Otou-san" ucap Miku pasrah dan pergi ke kamarnya.

Setelah Miku keluar ruangan ia mendengar sebuah suara.

"Bagaimana ini~ masa anak kita satu-satunya pergi~ Kaa-san tidak setuju, Mikuoooo"

"Apa boleh buat, Lily~ dia harus bisa mulai menyukai Tunangannya dan memilih, Dengan begitu akan mudah Saat Dia LULUS Sma nanti"

"Tapi, dear..."

"Tenang saja, honey"

"DEAAAR!"

"HONEEEY!"

Dan Miku yakin sekarang dua pasangan Love-dovey itu lagi pelukan dan kissu.

Dia kaga habis pikir, Otou-san yang datar dan tegas itu bisa childish jika hanya bersama Lily saja... dasar...

'Apa maksudnya memilih?' batin Miku bingung.

* * *

"LILYYYYY~ ANAK YANG BERNAMA MIKU ADA DIMANA~~~" Tiba-tiba Pintu depan di dobrak seorang wanita dan di belakangnya terdapat seorang pria berambut hitam.

**BUAK!**

"Hiyaaaa!" Pekik Ring kaget karena dia ada di dekat pintu tersebut.

"RUI~~~" ucap Lily melihat wanita itu.

Dan Mereka berpelukan.

'Hey! apakah istri kami itu YURI?!' batin Pria itu dan Mikuo sambil sweadropped.

Miku yang baru datang karena merasa di panggil hanya bisa sweadropped-ria.

Wanita itu, Rui Shion. yang melihat Miku langsung matanya bling-bling.

"KAU PASTI MIKUUU, KAN?" Tanyanya dan langsung menarik Miku.

"Eh? EEEH?!" pekik Miku pas sadar dia di tarik Wanita itu, Rui.

"Hati-hati di jalan, dan selamat menempuh hari baru, Miku~~~" ucap Lily dengan smilling,

'Menempuh hari baru?' pikir Miku.

"Rui pergi dulu ya~ Lil-chan~ (bagian Lil nya bukan Typo tapi memang sengaja saya buat demikian XD)" Ucap Rui memberi salam.

"Permisi" ucap pria itu, Zeito Shion.

**BLAM!**

Pintu tertutup dengan indahnya.

"AAAH~ aku tidak sabar dia lulus SMA lalu nikah lalu punya anak~ rasanya ingin sekali menimang cucu~" ucap Lily dengan senang.

Mikuo angguk-angguk setuju

* * *

Miku sampai di sebuah mansion yang lebih besar dan mewah di banding rumah Hatsune.

"Kita sudah sampai~ Miku-chan~~~" ucap Rui dengan smilling dan berlari ke arah pintu.

"Umm... kalian siapa ya?" tanya Miku.

Rui segera membalikkan badannya ke arah Miku.

"Namaku Rui Shion~ Ibu dari Tunangan mu~" ucapnya dengan senyuman.

"Dan namaku adalah Zeito Shion, ayah tunanganmu" ucap Zeito.

"Salam kenal" ucap mereka berdua bersamaan dengan senyuman.

Miku hanya diam saja.

**CKLEK!**

Pintu di buka.

"Okaeri, Ojou-sama, Waka-sama" ucap Maid dan butler yang memberi salam dan berjejer (kaya di manga gitu)

"Miki" panggil Rui kepada maid berambut merah.

"Ya, Ojou-sama?" tanya Maid itu, Miki.

"Antarkan Miku kekamarnya" ucap Rui.

"Baik Ojou-sama" ucap Miki sambil memberi hormat,

"Dan See U" panggil Rui kepada maid berambut krim dan memakai bando kucing.

"Ya, Ojou-sama?" tanya maid itu, See U

"Tolong panggilkan mereka" ucap Rui dengan santai.

"Baik, Ojou-sama" ucap See U dan dia pergi ke suatu tempat.

'Mereka?' batin Miku bingung.

"Miku-sama, ayo ikut saya kekamar anda dan barang-barang ini biarkan saya yang bawa" ucap Miki dengan hormat dan mengambil barang-barang Miku.

"Ah, iya terimakasih" Ucap Miku

Miki segera berjalan ke lantai atas.

Miku mengikutin Miki sampai ke kamarnya.

**CKLEK!**

Miki membukakan sebuah pintu besar

Di dalamnya terdapat kamar yang mewah, ranjang queen size, warna cat dinding adalah Teal, Kaca jendela yang kelihatan mahal, lampu meja berbentuk Negi (?), dll yang mewah.

"Semoga anda senang tinggal disini, Miku-sama" ucap Miki memberi hormat

Miku masuk ke kamar itu.

Miki menaruh barang-barang Miku dan hendak membereskannya.

"Ah, kaga apa Miki-chan, Barang-barang itu biar saya saja" ucap Miku dengan ramah.

"baik, Miku-sama, Saya permisi" Ucap Miki dan pergi dari kamar tersebut.

**BLAM!**

Pintu tertutup.

Miku merebahkan dirinya ke ranjang.

'Aku di tunangkan... kenapa Kaa-san dan Otou-san memaksaku harus menikah dengan tunanganku setelah lulus SMA? dan apa maksudnya 'Mereka' seperti di katakan Tante Rui?' BAtin Miku dan perlahan-lahan dia tertidur.

* * *

**TOK! TOK!TOK!**

TErdengar pintu di ketuk seseorang.

"Miku-sama, Ojou-sama dan Waka-sama memanggil anda di ruang tamu" Terdengar suara Miki.

Miku segera bangun.

"Ah, iya saya akan kesana" ucap Miku dan segera berjalan ke pintu.

CKLEK!

Di depan pintu terlihat Miki, Miku memberi salam dengan cara tersenyum

"Mari saya antarkan anda ke ruang tamu, Miku-sama" ucap Miki menawarkan dengan senyuman.

Miku mengangguk dan mengikutin Miki ke suatu tempat.

* * *

**TOK! TOK!**

Miki mengetuk pintu sebuah ruangan.

"Ojou-sama, Waka-sama, Saya sudah membawa Miku-sama" ucap Miki sambil mengetuk pintu.

"Ah, Iya, Silahkan masuk" terdengar suara Rui.

**CKLEK!**

Miki membukakan pintu dan disana terlihat 7 orang duduk di sofa.

* * *

Mereka adalah :

Rui dan Zeito yang duduk berduaan.

di sofa bagian kiri terdapat Lelaki berambut merah.

disamping lelaki merah terdapat Lelaki berambut hitam dan memakai topeng di kepalanya.

Disamping gadis berambut biru terdapat Lelaki berambut hijau.

disamping lelaki berambut hitam terdapat Lelaki berambut Ungu

disofa bagian kanan terdapat Gadis berambut Blue ocean.

* * *

"Ah, selamat datang Miku" ucap Rui dengan smilling.

"Jadi dia tunangan kami?" tanya Lelaki merah dengan santainya.

Miku hanya cengo 'Kami?' batinnya.

"Ah, saya lupa kasih tahu, 5 anak kembarku ini adalah tunanganmu dan kamu harus memilih salah satu dari mereka untuk menikah denganmu" ucap Zeito.

Miku hanya kaget.

"Cepetan memberi tahu nama kalian!" omel Rui dan memukul Lelaki merah itu.

"Uh... kok saya yang di pukul, ehem... salam kenal, namaku akaito Shion" ucap lelaki merah itu, Akaito.

"Namaku Kageito Shion, salam kenal" ucap Lelaki berambut hitam itu dengan senyuman manis

"Namaku Taito Shion, salam kenal" ucap Lelaki berambut ungu itu dengan senyuman sinis.

"Nigaito Shion, sa, salam kenal" ucap lelaki berambut hijau sambil malu-malu sambil memberi hormat dengan sopan, mukanya sangat imut.

"Namaku Kaiko shion, Salam kenal Miku-chan" ucap kelihatan satu-satunya gadis diantara 5 anak kembar itu.

"Salam kenal juga" ucap Miku sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Miku tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Tu, TUNGGU SEBENTAR?! KAIKO-CHAN KAN CEWE! KOK DIA JADI TUNANGAN KU?!" Pekik Miku.

Dan hidup baru Miku kepada 5 anak kembar yang menjadi tunangannya akan di mulai.

**~TBC~**

* * *

Chalice : *merangkak kabur lalu diikat Reader* HUWEEE! Gomen! GOMEN KALAU SAYA EDIT ULANG QAQ Soalnya saya mau buat beda dengan LONL QAQ Jadi kaga apa kan? XD

Reader : #penggal chalice.

Mind To Review?


	2. New shcool ,Kaito Shion, Kaiko is Yuri?

Chalice : Wahahaha! maaf saya lama update nih fic :3 chalice udah ada kepikiran hal mematikan XD Chalice mengubah fic ini JADI YURIII YEY!

Reader : #gorok kepala Chalice.

Yuri : Ada yang manggil saya?

Chalice : Kaga! Udah masuk kembali ke buku #nendang Yuri masuk ke buku OC.

Yuri : *masuk kedalam buku*

Chalice : Nah, Minna, gomen-gomen kalau chap 1 saya remodel ulang alias saya Edit jadi mungkin beberapa di chap 1 ada yang beda XD

Disclaimer : Vocaloid not Mine.

Warning : G-A-J-E *icon hati #di bunuh Reader*, SARAP karena yang buat orang Sarap #nangis di pojokkan, TYPO Menyebar dimana-mana bagaikan virus menyebar di komputer, EYD? hahaha! saya author yang sering melanggar EYD #dibunuh Reader, Aneh? Saya Author aneh jadi maklumin kalau aneh #digantung, Lebay, Cold dan Misterius Kaito, Dan lain-lain.

**Note : chap 1 Saya Edit jadi, maklum kalau disini ada yang beda karena Chap satu sudah sedikit saya ubah :3 yang saya ubah adalah characternya, saya menambahkan Nigaito dan Kaito saya buat kaga jadi kandidat tunangan XD**

~Happy Reading, Minna~

* * *

**CHIRP! CHIRP!**

"Ugh..." Miku menutup matanya dengan tangan karena sinar matahari yang lewat dari jendela kamarnya

Miku segera membalikkan badannya.

**TEP!**

"..."Miku bingung sejak kapan bantalnya jadi besar?

**Srek! Srek!**

Miku menggerak-gerakkan tangannya.

'Kenapa bantal gulingku punya rambut?' batinnya.

Miku membukakan matanya.

"!" Spontan saja Miku terbelalak kaget.

Di depannya terdapat Kaiko yang sekarang langsung memeluknya, Bukan hanya itu juga, di samping kirinya (Miku) terdapat Akaito dan Taito yang sedang tidur, Di samping Kaiko terdapat Kageito dan Nigaito.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ah... pagi yang damai...

* * *

-Ruang makan-

"Itadikimasuuu!" ucap Miku sambil memberi salam makan.

Mereka makan dengan tenangnya dan damai.

Kaiko makan dengan ceria sambil berbicang-bicang dengan Miku

Nigaito dengan cerianya, wajahnya mulus bagaikan sutera (?).

Kageito makan dengan tenangnya walau di pipi kanannya terdapat cap tangan.

Taito makan dengan kalemnya sambil sedikit meringis sakit di pipi kirinya terdapat foto copy tangan.

Sedangkan Akaito...

"Ini kaga adil... sangat kaga adil..." ucap Akaito sambil bermuka suram.

"Ada apa, Akaito? kau dari tadi bicara kaga adil mulu, sayang?" tanya Rui kepada anaknya yang imut itu (?).

"INI SANGAT KAGA ADIL! TAITO DAN KAGE CUMAN DAPAT SATU CAP TANGAN, KAIKO DAN NIGAITO TIDAK DAPAT SEDIKITPUN! SEDANGKAN SAYA DAPAT 2 TAMPARAN PEDAS!" pekik Akaito sambil nunjukin dua pipinya yang merah.

"Salah sendiri kalian ada di kamarku! diranjangku pula! itu akibatnya! kalau soal Kaiko tidak dapat tamparanku karena dia cewe, dan Nigaito, karena dia terlalu polos jadi kaga apa." ucap Miku sambil makan dengan santainya.

"Kyaaaaaa! Aku bersyukur aku dianggap perempuan sama Mii-chaaan!" pekik Kaiko dan langsung memeluk Miku.

"APANYA YANG PEREMPUAN! DIA ITU-" Belum selesai bicara Akaito mendapatkan death glare mematikan dari Kaiko, walau begitu death glare Kaiko tidak bisa di lihat Miku,

**Kalau-Kau-memberi-tahu-kebenaran-aku-tanpa-segan-segan-membunuh-mu-Akaito,** seperti itulah tatapan Kaiko ke Akaito.

Akaito yang melihat tatapan Kaiko hanya bisa menelan ludah dan keringat dingin menurunin pelipisnya.

"Kaiko itu kenapa, Akaito?" tanya Miku ke Akaito yang udah kaga bersuara.

"Ah, iyaya, Kaiko itu-" belum selesai bicara Zeito mendapatkan Hadiah Death glare dari Kaiko "...Kaga ada apa-apa..." ucap Zeito sambil nelan ludah saking takutnya dengan death glare anak perempuannya semata wayang.

"Sudah jam segini, kalian mau telat? apalagi kau Miku, kau tidak mau telat kan di hari pertama kau masuk sekolah?" tanya Rui dengan senyuman manis.

"Ah benar juga!" ucap mereka sambil makan dengan cepat, kecuali Kaiko yang makan dengan tenang.

"Kau kaga cepat-cepat Kaiko-chan? ntar telat lho" ucap Miku sambil makan dengan lahap.

"Hihihi... aku beda sekolah, jadi aku belakangan saja, kalian saja dulu" ucap Kaiko sambil tertawa manis.

Miku diam saja dan mengangguk.

dan mereka segera melanjutkan acara makan mereka.

* * *

"Salam kenal, namaku Miku Hatsune, Mohon bantuannya ya Minna" ucap Miku sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Hatsune-san, kau duduk di sana" ucap Pria berkacamata sambil menunjuk tempat duduk di samping kirinya terdapat bangku kosong yang berada di ujung dan dekat jendela itu.

"Baiklah, Kiyoteru sensei" ucap Miku.

Miku berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya dan duduk

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan pelajaran walau satu orang bakalan telat seperti biasa" ucap Kiyoteru.

Miku mendengar pelajaran dengan baik

"Pst...Pst..Miku-chan" terdengar sebuah suara anak perempuan.

Miku menoleh ke arah kanannya dan terlihat gadis berambut honey blonde, terdapat pita putih besar di kepalanya.

"Ya, ada apa ya?" tanya Miku.

Gadis itu memberikan Miku permen.

"Umm... ini?" tanya Miku sambil menunjukkan permen yang di berikan Rin.

"Ini tanda perkenalan, Namaku Rin Kagahime, Salam kenal" ucap Rin sambi tersenyum manis.

"Ah, salam kenal juga Rin-chan" ucap Miku sambil tersenyum _'Kawaii ne, Rin-chan'_ batin Miku melihat Rin sangat manis.

"Nah, ayo kita makan permennya' ucap Rin sambil membuka bungkus permen tanpa ketakutan sedikit pun.

"eh? tapi ini masih jam pelajaran" ucap Miku kaget melihat Rin membuka bungkus permen secara terang-terangan di atas meja.

"Kaga ap-" ucapan Rin terpotong akan sebuah suara.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! KAITO-SAMA UDAH DATANG!"

"KAIIITO-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"KAITO-SAMA WE LOPH YOOOOUUUUU!"

Miku melihat teman-teman sekelasnya yang cewe pada ke jendela sambil teriak-teriak dengan tidak jelasnya, ada yang lambai-lambai mirip bocah MKKB, lambai-lambai mirip orang ketemu artis, ada yang megang spanduk bertulis " I Loph U!", ada yang nosebleed, ada yang klepek-klepek mirip Kisame kehabisan air #salah fandom, ada yang berteriak histeris, dan lain-lain aksi gila mereka.

"Itu... Mereka kenapa?" tanya Miku sambil nunjuk Gadis-gadis itu sambil sweatdropped.

"Hahahaha, pangeran es dari keluarga Shion datang, salah satu dari keluarga Shion yang paling suka datang kesekolah telat dan paling cuek" terang Rin sambil mengunyah permennya.

"Eh? Shion?" tanya Miku '_Akaito, Teito, Nigaito dan Kage tadi kesekolah bareng ku, terus siapa? Kaiko? Tapi dia bilang dia di sekolah yang beda dan kalau Kaiko, masa Kaiko punya FG, kan AbNormal'_ batin Miku bingung.

"Iya, putera dari keluarga shion, saudara kembar dari Akaito, Nigai, Kage dan Taito, Kau tahu Shion kan? Keluarga yang punya perusahaan yang besar setelah Hatsune dan Kagamine" ucap Rin.

Miku hanya angguk-angguk _'Mungkin dia orang yang tidak tercantum sebagai tunanganku, jadi bisa di bilang Obaa-san punya anak kembar 6' _batin Miku sambil bergindik ngeri karena Rui bisa melahirkan anak kembar 6.

"Dan dia duduk di samping mu itu" ucap rin sambil nunjuk samping tempat duduk Miku yang kosong.

Miku hanya mengangguk berati mengerti.

"Semuanya duduk," ucap Kiyoteru geram.

Semua gadis-gadis langsung duduk setelah melihat alarm Kiyoteru-sensei akan mengamuk,

**GREEEEK!**

Pada saat itu juga, pintu terbuka dan menampilkan lelaki berambut blue-ocean, tatapan matanya sangat dingin, Dengan cueknya dia masuk ke kelas tanpa minta maaf atau apa dan langsung ketempat duduknya, hal itu membuat Kiyoteru kesal.

"Shion-san, Kau sudah berapa kali telat, HAH? dan lagi, udah telat bukannya minta maaf karena telat atau apa kek, malahan seenaknya kau masuk ke kelas dan duduk di meja!" omel Kiyoteru ke lelaki blue ocean itu.

"Berisik sekali kau, Sensei" ucap lelaki blue ocean itu dengan dinginnya dan ia langsung duduk di tempatnya dengan santainya.

**TWITCH! TWITCH! TWITCH!**

Kepala Kiyoteru-sensei numbuh 9 siku-siku saking kesalnya dengan muridnya yang dingin dan cueknya itu.

"KAITO SHION! NANTI SAAT ISTRIRAHAT KAU MUSTI KE RUANG GURU!" pekik Kiyoteru kesal.

"Berisik sekali kau, Sensei" ucap Kaito sambil membuang mukanya ke arah jendela.

Kiyoteru sensei yang sudah kesal tingkat tinggi dan tidak mau cari masalah yang ngebuat dia makin naik darah, pada akhirnya dia menyerah dan melanjutkan pelajaran.

Miku menatap Kaito.

_'Wajahnya Mirip Kaiko, oh iya, kan dia kembaran Kaiko, Kage akai Taito dan Nigai, rambutnya juga mirip Kaiko, ah! aku bodoh dia kan kembaran Kaiko, walau mereka beda warna rambut tapi pasti 1 dari banyak kembar ada yang mirip, aku memang bodoh' _batin Miku sambil terus menatap Kaito,

Kaito yang merasa di lihat segera menoleh ke Miku.

"Apa? Kenapa kau melihat ku terus?" tanya Kaito dengan datarnya.

"Tidak, Ah iya, salam kenal namaku Hatsune Miku, Aku murid baru disini" ucap Miku memperkenalkan dirinya.

Kaito menoleh ke arah lain.

"Aku tidak menanyakan namamu, Baka" ucap Kaito dengan dinginnya.

Ucapan Kaito membuat Miku kesal.

"Aku-Tidak-BAKA" ucap Miku dengan penekanan setiap kata.

"..." Kaito mencuekin Miku dan tetap melihat luar jendela.

_'LELAKI INI SANGAT MENYEBALKAN!' _batin Miku kesal sambil menghancurkan pensil yang di pegangnya.

"..." Rin hanya diam menatap pertengkaran dengan mata cling-cling _'MEREKA SANGAT AKRAB! DAN AKU BERHARAP AKAN SEPERTI ADEGAN SHOUJO MANGA!'_ batin Rin.

* * *

**TENG! TONG! TENG!**

Bel Istrirahat berbunyi,

"YEIIIY! ISTRIRAHAT! AYO MIKUUUUU! KITA KE KANTIIIIN!" pekik Rin sambil menarik Miku keluar kelas.

"Eh? O, Oke" ucap Miku sambil berusaha berlari menyamai Rin.

"Rin, aku juga ikut" Terdengar sebuah suara gadis yang terdengar tegas.

Miku dan Rin membalikkan badan mereka, terlihat gadis berambut gulali datang ke arah mereka.

"Ah, Luka-chan," ucap Rin.

"Dia anak baru ya?" tanya gadis itu ke Rin.

"Yap, namanya Hatsune Miku, Miku, Dia Luka Megurine" ucap Rin memperkenalkan.

"Salam kenal" ucap Miku dan Luka bersamaan sambil memperkenalkan diri mereka.

"hihihi.. kita bicara bersamaan," ucap Luka sambil tersenyum, Miku yang melihatnya juga ikut tersenyum.

Dan mereka segera pergi ke Kantin.

* * *

"AKAIIIITOO-KUUUUUNNN!"

"TAITO-SAAAAN!"

"KAGEEE-SAMAAAA~"

"NIGAITOOO-CHAAAAN~"

Selama perjalanan ke lorong mereka melihat Nigaito, Akaito, Taito, Kageito berlari ke arah mereka sambil di kejar-kejar segerombolan wanita.

"Ah, Hai, Miku-chan" sapa mereka saat melewatin Miku dkk.

Dan Mereka hilang di depan mata karena sudah jauh.

"eh, Miku, kau kenal mereka?" tanya Rin ke Miku

"Iya, umm... mereka tetangga ku" ucap Miku berbohong, _Kaga mungkin aku memberi tahu kalau aku tunangan mereka_, batinnya.

"Oh.." Luka dan Rin mengangguk mengerti.

"Ayo kita segera kekantin, nanti bel lagi" ucap Rin dan di jawab anggukan dari miku dan Luka.

"R-I-N-N-YYYYY!" Terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut senada dengan Rin langsung memeluk Rin dari belakang.

Miku, Rin dan Luka kaget apa yang terjadi.

"GAAAAAAH! KAGAMINE-SAN! BISAKAH KAU MELEPASKANKU!" pekik Rin dan langsung menendang Lelaki itu.

"Ouch... Rinny, kau sudah kubilang panggil aku LEn atau LEnny saja" ucap Len sambil mengelus perutnya yang di tendang Rin.

"HAH! Sampai dunia kiamat aku tidak akan memanggilmu Len!" Ucap Rin sambil membuang muka.

Miku dan Luka yang melihat drama secara mendadak hanya bisa sweatdropped.

"Luka, dia..." ucap Miku sambil nunjuk Len yang sedang di siksa Rin.

"Kagamine Len, teman semasa kecil Rin" ucap Luka dengan datarnya.

Miku mengangguk berati mengerti.

"Nah, Ayo kita ke kantin" ajak Luka sambil menarik Miku.

"Eh? Rin bagaimana?" tanya Miku.

"Biarkan saja, kalau kita menunggu Rin yang ada kita tidak akan sarapan" ucap Luka.

Miku mengangguk dan mereka segera ke kantin meninggalkan Rin.

* * *

**TENG! TONG! TENG!**

"YATTA! Pulaaang!" Pekik Rin dan Miku bersamaan dan saling berpelukan saking kaga sabarnya mengakhirin hari yang membosankan di sekolah.

"RIN! MIKU! BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM!?" pekik Kiyoteru kesal.

"Gomenansai, sensei" ucap mereka bersamaan dan mereka duduk.

"Heh, Gadis Bodoh" ucap Kaito dingin.

"Apa katamu? aku kaga bodoh!" geram Miku kesal.

"Bodoh tetap lah bodoh" ucap Kaito bersantai dan ia segera bangun setelah melihat Kiyoteru keluar kelas.

"AKU KAGA BAKA, COLD HEARTED!" ucap Miku kesal.

"Kalau begitu buktikan kalau kau kaga Baka, besok saat ulangan Mat, jika kau mendapatkan nilai sempurna, aku akan mengakui kamu kaga Baka" ucap Kaito dengan datarnya.

"Baik, aku setuju dengan tantanganmu" ucap Miku dengan senyuman yakin.

"Kalau kau dapat nilai jelek, kau akan menjadi budakku seminggu" ucap Kaito dan langsung pergi dari kelas.

"Eh? APAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?" pekik Miku kaga percaya.

"KYAAAA! kAMI JUGA MAU DI TANTANG SEPERTI ITU DAN MENJADI BUDAK KAITO SEMINGGU!" pekik para Fansgirl dengan maniaknya.

Miku hanya bisa membeku, _'Aku kalau dapat nilai kurang dari sempurna aku akan menjadi budak Lelaki itu seminggu?! KAMI-SAMA TOLONG AKUUUU!' _batin Miku.

* * *

"_okaeri_, Mii-chan~" ucap Kaiko sambil meluk Miku setelah Miku membukakan pintu.

"_Tadaima_, Kaiko-chan" ucap Miku lemas.

"_Ne, Ne_, Kenapa Mii-chan kelihatan lemas? Apakah hari pertama mu di sekolah tidak baik?" tanya Kaiko dengan wajah manis sambil terus meluk Miku.

"Bukannya tidak baik, Tapi lebih BURUK!" ucap Miku kesal sambil menekankan kata 'buruk' dan auranya mengeluarkan aura api kesal.

Kaiko yang merasakan aura api membara Miku segera ia melepaskan pelukannya karena takut kebakar saking panasnya aura Miku.

"Memangnya ada apa, Mii-chan?" tanya Kaiko dengan wajah imut.

"Apa kau punya saudara bernama Kaito?" Tanya Miku

Wajah Kaiko yang awalnya sumingrah langsung berubah menjadi datar.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Kaito?" tanya Kaiko dengan datarnya.

"Dia sangat menyebalkan, DIA MEMBUATKU kesal! Aku malah di tantang sama dia harus mendapatkan nilai sempurna di pelajaran mat, kalau tidak aku akan menjadi budak dia selama seminggu!" ucap Miku mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya.

"*sigh* Kau jangan membicarakan dia di depanku, aku benci itu" ucap Kaiko dengan dinginnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Miku sambil tertegun melihat wajah Kaiko yang dingin mirip Kaito.

"Kaga apa... Dan aku kaga suka perempuan yang kusuka bicara soal lelaki lain" ucap Kaiko dengan wajah sinis dan langsung meninggalkan tempat.

Miku langsung merinding '_KAIKO TERNYATA YUUURIIII!' _batin Miku _'Pantas saja Akaito tadi pagi menunjuk Kaiko yang tidak kena tamparan, ternyata dia Yuri toh!'_

"Akaito... Kaiko itu..." ucap Miku sambil memeluk dirinya saking merindingnya.

Akaito yang kebetulan lewat hanya menghela nafas dan berpikir sejenak.

"...Yap... Dia Lesbi" ucap Akaito dengan keringat di pelipisnya.

Miku semakin merinding apalagi ngelihat Kaiko dari kejauhan yang mengeluarkan wajah _Smirk._

_'KAMI-SAAAMAAAA! TOLONG LINDUNGIN HAMBAAAA!'_ batin Miku sambil menangis.

**~Tubercolousis~ (?).**

* * *

Chalice : GAJE KAN?! GAJE KAN?! Nah Kaito apakah dia misterius disini? Yap! chalice mengubah chap 1, menggantikan chara Kaito di chap 1 menjadi Nigaito demi kelangsungan cerita ini :3 apakah Kaiko kelihatan Yuri? HEHEHEHE! emang sengaja buat dia Yuri X3

Kaiko : *ngasah gergaji esnya Kaito*Aku. Kaga . yuri! BAKA CHALICEEEE! *bunuh chalice*

Chalice : *sekarat* Tolong...Re...view...nya.. *mati*

Kaito : Nah, saya bacakan balasan reviewnya, chalice membalas review pakai lewat PM saja balasnya, nah ini dia balasan yang kaga login :3

* * *

**Balas Review yang kaga Login :**

* * *

**Hikari san : **

Hai juga XD

Oh tidak bisa *pakai nada yang sering di ucapkan teman saya #plak* Saya lagi malas ngelanjutin LONL #dibunuh Reader.

Sudah update :3

terimakasih atas reviewnya xD

* * *

**Mako-Chan : **

benarkah? Benarkah? *mata cling-cling*chalice senang XD, Terimakasih atas reviewnya XD

* * *

Mind To Review?


	3. Can't Have perfect Score!

Chalice : Gomenansai jika update telat (_ _) Chalice keasyikan main The sims 3 =3= jadi lupa soal kalian semua, maaf ya *sebar bunga kemenyan* *dibunuh Reader* dan chalice juga kaga ada waktu, kenapa? Soalnya lagi sibuk dan sibuk main #plak #dibunuh.

Reader : UDAH! KEBANYAKAN PIDATO! MULAI AJA!

Chalice : Gomen, gomen QAQ tolong nyalakan kaset disclaimernya #plak.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik chalice =w= tapi milik Yamaha dan crypton Future media lah yang punya, Chalice cuman punya cerita aneh ini saja XD

Warning : G-A-J-E~ *wink* #dibunuh Reader, Ficnya abal karena chalice memang suka bikin abal-abalan, SARAP, YURI ALERT! #dilindes, Cold Kaito, OOC, Aneh karena authornya orang aneh, Lebay, mungkin Ranting akan menaik dengan seiringnya waktu #digantung reader, dan lain-lain.

Pairing : Always MikuKaito!, MikuKaiko (slight)

~HAPPY READING XD~

* * *

**Chap 3 : Can't Have the Perfect Score and to be Slave Kaito for one week!**

* * *

Miku duduk di depan meja sambil belajar matematika.

_'Kaiko itu ternyata_ _Yuri, Yuri, Yuri,' _batin Miku bergema, semakin dia mengingat semakin merinding dia.

_'AAAARGH! AKU SEMAKIN KAGA KONSENTRASI KALAU MENGINGAT ITU! BAGAIMANA INI! BESOK ULANGAN MATE LAGI! DAN MUSTI DAPAT NILAI SEMPURNA ATAU AKU AKAN MENJADI BUDAK SEMINGGUNYA_!' Batin Miku frustasi sambil mengacak-ngacakkan rambut tealnya yang indah.

"MI~KU!" Tiba-tiba Kaiko muncul sambil memeluk Miku dari belakang.

Hening...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Pekik Miku yang dapat membuat telinga Kaiko kesakitan akibat teriakan mautnya.

Kaiko hanya bisa menutup telinganya.

"Uwaah, Teriakan Miku sangat manis, Kaiko semakin jatuh cinta kepada Miku~," ucap Kaiko sambil memegang pipinya dan entah kenapa backgroudnya terdapat lope-lope berjatuhan.

Miku hanya memeluk dirinya saking merindingnya melihat Kaiko sudah dalam mode Lesbi.

"Oh ya, Kau sedang ngapain, Mii-chan?" tanya Kaiko melihat Miku yang sedang belajar,

"Oh... Aku sedang belajar Mat... cuman sayangnya... aku kaga mengerti...," ucap Miku sambil menunduk.

Kaiko memegang dagunya mirip orang sedang berpikir.

"Hmm... bagaimana kalau aku akan mengajarkan mu? Kebetulan aku ranking 1 di kelasku," ujar Kaiko sambil tersenyum manis, dan wajah _yuri_nya hilang seketika.

Miku pada akhirnya mengangguk dan kaiko segera mengajarkan Miku rumus-rumus matematika walau banyak yang membuat Miku bingung tapi dia tetap berjuang agar dapat nilai sempurna.

* * *

"Wah, kau benar semua, Hebat," ucap Kaiko setelah memeriksa jawaban Miku.

"YATTA! terimakasih Kaiko-chan! dengan begini aku yakin pasti bisa dapat nilai yang sempurna!" pekik Miku sambil memeluk Kaiko.

Kaiko yang di peluk hanya bisa blushing.

"Te, Tentu saja! soalnya aku kaga suka Miku bakalan di jadikan budak seminggu! yang mustinya Miku layanin itu aku!" ucap Kaiko dengan wajah serius.

Miku langsung pundung di tempat karena melihat Kaiko sudah dalam mode Yuri lagi.

"Kaiko-chan... Anda kaga merasa malu? Menyukai sesama jenis?" tanya Miku kepada Kaiko, yah lumayan lah jika Kaiko tiba-tiba sadar kalau dia itu salah (?).

"Tidak, aku tidak merasa malu atau apa, justru aku senang dapat menyukai Mii-chan yang imut iniiii~~~" pekik Kaiko senang dan langsung menerjang Miku.

Sekarang Miku berada di bawah dan Kaiko berada di atas, wajah Miku sekarang sangat merah, ah kaga, super merah.

"Mi~ku~" bisik Kaiko di samping telinga Miku yang membuat Miku merinding "Kau sangat manis~, aku ingin memakanmu" ucap Kaiko sambil memegang wajah Miku yang sekarang sangat memerah setelah mendengar kata tersebut,

"...Kaiko..." Panggil Miku dengan wajah super merah.

"Ya?" tanya Kaiko dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Bisakah kau minggir? kau berada diatas ku... sangat berat" ucap Miku.

"Oh.. maaf.." dengan _Baka_nya Kaiko segera berdiri dan membiarkan Miku bangun.

"Terimakasih, Kaiko" ucap Miku sambil tersenyum.

"Sa, sama-sama" ucap Kaiko sambil memainkan jarinya mukanya memerah dan ia melihat Miku sedang membuka kancing bajunya.

"A, apa yang kau lakukan Miku-chan?!" pekik Kaiko dengan wajah memerah

"Eh? Tentu saja mau ganti baju, ini sudah sore, aku mau ganti piyama," ucap Miku dengan santainya

"Tidak boleh! wanita tidak boleh membuka baju di depan orang lain! apalagi di depan orang yang menyukaimu! itu bisa mengakibatkan kau akan di 'rape'!" sekali lagi, dengan bodohnya Kaiko membuka aib yang aneh.

"Eh?" Miku hanya kebingungan.

Kaiko hanya mengembungkan pipinya saking kesalnya karena Miku kaga mengerti apa yang ia katakan, dan ia segera pergi keluar kamar.

**BLAM!**

Pintu ditutup Kaiko sedang kan Miku hanya memiringkan kepala dan mukanya menunjukkan kebingungan "Eh?" ucapnya bingung.

Di depan pintu terlihat Kaiko bermuka super blushing.

"Ara? Kai-chan? Kenapa kau bermuka merah seperti itu? Tidak biasanya," ucap Akaito melihat

"Ti, tidak... tidak ada apa-apa kok, Akai-tan," ucap Kaiko sambil melambai tangan kananya dan tangan satunya lagi menutup wajahnya yang masih memerah.

Akaito masih memandang Kaiko dengan sesakma kemudian dia mengeluarkan seringai yang membuat Kaiko mempunyai firasat buruk.

"Ah~ jangan-jangan kau-"

**BUAK!**

Belum selesai bicara, Akaito sudah di pukul perutnya dan pada akhirnya membuat Akaito tumbang,

"Kau sangat berisik, Akai-tan," Ucap Kaiko dengan pandangan dingin ke Akaito yang pingsan akibat pukulan maut Kaiko.

Kaiko berjalan meninggalkan Akaito yang dalam keadaan pingsan,

* * *

"Ara? Akaito sedang ngapain disini? Tiduran pula," terdengar sebuah suara yang membangunkan Akaito yang masih keadaan pingsan

Akaito membuka matanya dan melihat Miku dan Nigaito sedang menatapnya.

"Akaito, Ini sudah jam makan, Jangan tidur-tiduran, Bangun!" ucap Nigaito sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan Akaito.

Akaito mengerjap-ngerjab mata merahnya yang membara tersebut dan ia segera bangun dalam posisi duduk.

"Ukh... Ada apa dengan ku? Ukh! perut ku sakit...," Rintih Akaito dan langsung memegang perutnya yang sakit.

'Dasar Kai-chan kurang ajar! Ini gara-gara dia memukul perutku kuat-kuat, alhasil membuat perutku kesakitan! Awas kau Kai-chan! aku akan membuka aibmu nanti !' batin Akaito dendam.

**DUAK!**

Akaito kepalanya di tendang Kaiko (?) yang wajahnya udah gelap.

"Eh, Kaiko-chan?" ucap Miku melihat Kaiko yang kepalanya ada siku-siku.

"Ah, Kaiko-chan" ucap Nigaito melihat Kaiko.

"HEI! KAI-CHAN! KENAPA KAU MENENDANG KEPALA KU?!" Pekik Akaito sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit.

"Kaga tahu kenapa, feelingku mengatakan kau mau membuka aibku atau apa yang membuatku kesal, akhirnya aku menendang kepalamu~ Sakit ya, Akai-tan~?" ucap Kaiko dengan wajah dibuat super imut dan innocent.

'Cih! dia bisa mengetahuinya ya? dan apa itu Wajah sok imutnya?! dia memang punya muka dua! kalau ada Miku mukanya di ubah sok innocent dan imut, kalau kaga ada Miku dia menjadi es batu! Menyebalkan, Dasar Manusia berwajah dua! ' umpat Akaito dalam hati.

**DUAK!**

Akaito kepalanya di geplak kaiko.

"KENAPA KAU MENGGEPLAK KEPALAKU?!'' pekik Akaito.

"Kaga tahu kenapa, aku merasa kesal saja ngelihat mu," ucap Kaiko dengan senyuman innocent.

Akaito hanya bergindik ngeri melihat Kaiko yang sudah mengeluarkan aura gelap penuh kemarahan, apalagi melihat wajahnya yang tersenyum innocent itu, itu membuatnya merasa Kaiko itu Iblis.

Miku dan Nigaito saling bertatapan dan mereka segera mengakat bahu mereka bertanda mereka kaga mengerti apa yang terjadi.

* * *

Paginya~

"Aku pergi dulu ya!" ucap Miku, Kage, Akai, Nigai dan Taito hendak pergi kesekolah.

"Hei, Miku," panggil Kaiko.

"Ya?" Tanya Miku membalikkan badan ke arah Kaiko.

"Dasimu salah," ucap Kaiko sambil membetulkan dasi Miku dengan senyuman manis.

Akaito dan Kageito bergindik ngeri melihat senyuman manis Kaiko yang bagi mereka adalah sesuatu yang mengerikan.

"Nah, sudah selesai~" ucap Kaiko sambil menepuk pundak Miku "Semoga nilai matmu sempurna ya, Mii-chan~" lanjutnya

Miku hanya tersenyum "Tentu saja, aku yakin ajaranmu benar semua dan aku yakin nilaiku dapat sempurna!" ucap Miku dan segera pergi ke sekolah bersama 4 shion lainnya "Daaah~"

Kaiko membalas lambaian Miku sambil tersenyum.

Setelah Miku sudah jauh di depan mata Kaiko menghilangkan senyumannya dan mengambil sesuatu dari kantung roknya dan terlihat ada kertas tes dari Kaiko tadi malam ke Miku.

"Gomene, Miku~ tapi aku yakin nilaimu kaga sampai 100~" ucap Kaiko sambil tersenyum sinis dan sambil menggegam kertas tersebut,

"Kai-chan, kalau kaga cepat-cepat kamu bisa terlambat," panggil Rui ke anaknya.

"Ha'i, Kaa-san," jawab Kaiko dengan santai dan masuk ke kamarnya.

* * *

**GREEK!**

Pintu di buka Hiyama Kiyoteru sambil memegang beberapa tumpukan kertas dan membagikannya ke murid-muridnya, banyak murid yang mengeluh atas kesusahan soalnya kecuali Miku yang yakin pasti dapat nilai bagus.

'Wow! Soalnya hampir mirip dengan soal buatan Kaiko-chan!' batin Miku menatap kertas soal tersebut.

"Nah, kita mulai ulangan kita, apakah Kaito telat lagi hari ini?" Tanya kiyoteru setelah melihat satu bangku kosong.

**GREEK!**

Pintu di buka dan menampilkan laki-laki berambut biru laut sedang makan sebuah roti, dengan cueknya dia datang ke arah Kiyoteru dan mengambil kertas ulangan di atas meja guru dan berjalan dengan santainya sambil makan roti sarapannya menuju mejanya.

Kiyoteru hanya bias menghela nafas sambil memijat keningnya yang sakit, dia sudah kaga kuat lagi menghadapi laki-laki jenius ini yang super cueknya.

* * *

Mari kita lihat wajah-wajah murid-murid yang menghadapi ulangan :

Rin yang sedang mengacak-ngacak rambut blondenya yang indah sambil ngedumel "susaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

Miku yang adem ayem ngerjain karena cara ngerjainnya dikasih tahu sama Kaiko kemarin malam

Kaito yang mengerjakannya dengan tenang dan sudah selesai sekarang, sekarang dia sedang makan es krim kesukaannya yang ngebuat Kiyoteru merasa pusing 7 keliling akibat tingkah anak satu ini.

Lelaki berambut kuning sedang mengetuk-ngetuk meja saking frustasinya

Gadis berambut bor sedang ngitung 4 roti sebagai cara cap-cip-cup alias ngasal.

Gadis berambut putih sedang memutarkan pensil dan di sekililing pensilnya terdapat tulisan "A, B, C dan D"

Lelaki berambut putih diikat ponytail yang sedang memainkan komputernya, kelihatannya dia sudah selesai.

Gadis Lolita yang sedang memegang boneka voodoo yang bertulis nama "Hiyama Kiyoteru" dan bersiap memaku boneka tersebut di mejanya,

Dll aksi aneh para murid.

* * *

**TENG! TONG! TENG!**

Bel sekolah berbunyi, dan waktu mengerjakan soalpun juga selesai, semua murid segera mengumpulkannya dan Kiyo-sensei pun segera memeriksa lembar jawaban tersebut.

Miku menghela nafas lega dan menyender di kursinya.

"Nah, anak-anak, bapak akan membagikan kertas ulangan kalian," ucap kiyoteru sambil menaruh tumpukkan kertas ujian yang sudah ia periksa.

Miku berdoa semoga dia mendapatkan nilai sempurna "Ya kami-sama! Semoga aku mendapatkan nilai yang sempurna! Aku tidak mau menjadi budak seminggu LELAKI ITU!' batin Miku sambil ngelirik Kaito.

Kaito hanya cuek bebek walau udah di deathglare Miku.

"Rin Kagahime," panggil Kiyoteru.

Miku melirik Rin yang berdiri dari tempat duduk dan berjalan ke meja guru untuk mengambil kertas ulangannya.

"30," ucap Kiyoteru membacakan nilai Rin.

Rin yang menerimanya hanya bermuka suram melihat nilainya

"Parah! Padahal aku sudah berjuang mengerjakannya," gumam Rin kesal dan ia kembali duduk di mejanya.

Dan seterusnya Kiyoteru membacakan nilai-membagikan- kertas ulangan tersebut kepada murid-muridnya.

"Kaito Shion," panggil Kiyoteru.

Kaito bangun dari mejanya dan berjalan ke meja guru.

"Seperti biasa, kau mendapatkan 100," ucap Kiyoteru menyerahkan kertas itu ke Kaito.

Kaito dengan dinginnya mengambil kertas itu dan melipatnya dan menaruhnya di kantung celananya.

Semua murid disana hanya bergumam "Kaito memang hebat!" "Juara 1 memang hebat!" dan lain-lain yang mengaggumin Kaito.

"Miku Hatsune," panggil Kiyoteru.

Miku segera menuju meja guru dengan deg-degan.

"Hebat! Kau mendapatkan 90! Padahal soal tersebut susah," pekik Kiyoteru samba tersenyum.

Miku yang tadi mendengar kata "Hebat" sudah bahagia, dia kira dapat nilai sempurna ternyata setelah mendengar nilainya dia langsung lesu.

"Te, Terimakasih, Sensei…" ucap Miku dan berjalan ke mejanya sambil melirik Kaito yang sedang memandang luar

'Semoga… Kaito kaga ingat taruhan itu…' batin Miku penuh harap dan dia segera duduk.

Kaito membalikkan badannya ke Miku, "Hatsune, kau mendapatkan nilai tidak sempurna maka kau sesuai janji menjadi budakku selama seminggu, Janji tetap lah janji," ucap Kaito sambil menunjuk tangannya ke Miku dengan seringai.

Miku hanya bermuka pucat dan langsung memedamkan kepalanya ke meja saking frustasinya.

'SIAL! Dia mengingat itu! MASA Aku harus menjadi budaknya selama seminggu!' batin Miku pasrah.

"KYAAAAAAA! Kaito-sama mengeluarkan tersenyum! Kaga apalah dia mengeluarkan seringai yang penting intinya tersenyuuum! KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"…Astaga… Kaito tersenyum… ini musti di abadikan…"

"Astaga Kami-sama… ini mujizat kah? Muridku yang dingin bisa tersenyum, walau seringai tapi ini…"

Itulah komen-komen para FG Kaito, Teman sekelas dan Kiyoteru.

"Ganbatte, Mii-chan~" ucap Rin sambil menepuk pundak Miku.

"KALIAN KAGA MENGASIHANINKU AKAN MENJADI BUDAK LELAKI DINGIN ITU SELAMA SEMINGGU?!" Pekik Miku.

**-Chap 3 : Can't have Perfect score and to be Slave Kaito for one week- -End-**

* * *

Chalice : HAHAHA! Pendek? Atau panjang? Gomen, gomen XD chalice kebetulan melanjutkan cerita ini walau lagi main game! Parahnya mouse punya tante saya rusak di kompunya akhirnya dia makai mouse yang saya pakai, akhirnya saya mau gak mau kaga pakai Mouse tapi yang kotak di Laptop itu lhoo~ (lupa namanya apa XD) #curhat. Oke, saya akan melanjutkan beberapa fic dulu mumpung mouse lagi di pakai, Dan Miscrosoft sudah ada di Lappie saya! YATTA! bye-bye Word Pad! Berkat kau aku masih bisa melanjutkan Fic-fic ku sebelum meinstal MS akibat Formaaat~ #bahagia #curhat #Dilindes #abaikan Yuna! Minta review!

Yuna : Mohon Reviewnya yaaa XD

Yuri :Abaikan curhatan Chalice, dia akhir-akhir ini jadi lebih sedeng.

Chalice : *yandere active* DARK FLAME! *ngebakar Yuri*

Yuri : *nyari air*

* * *

**Balas Review yang kaga login :**

* * *

**Guest : **Umm… maaf saya kaga mengerti maksud tulisan anda, tapi… saya tetap berterimakasih atas Reviewnya XD

**Vhi** : Hahaha! Saya memang sengaja buat misterius XDD #dibunuh, Saya memang sengaja buat Kaiko Lesbi, hahahaha! #digergaji es. Hmm… mungkin aja dia bermusuhan dengan keluarganya karena super dingin kali ya? (lah siapa yang buat? Kok authornya kaga tahu? #chalice di lindes Reader) Dia terlambat karena… mampir di café es krim (?) dulu kali ya? HAHAHAHA! #digergaji. Sudah update XD Terimakasih atas reviewnya XD

**Guest** : Sudah di lanjutkan XD Terimakasih atas reviewnya X3

* * *

Mind To Review?


	4. Kissing

Chalice : Chalice updaaateee XD Gomene Update telat XD Chalice terlalu focus dengan fic 'Neko?' kaga tahu mood lagi bagus banget ngelanjutinnya sedangkan LONL….*pundung* semakin hari semakin parah QAQ Jadi sementara saya Hiatus kan sementara LONL (kaga discontinued kok, cuman hiatus sebentar sampai bisa punya ide XD #dibunuh Reader) Ah, bukan cuman LONL semuanya, soalnya chalice mau hiatus sebentar =w= mau belajar (alah kaga pernah belajar juga), memikirkan ide, dan bersantai sebentar sampai ada mood mengetik.

Reader : BERISIK! *nimpuk chalice pakai sepatu*

Chalice : *sekarat* Minna… maaf kalau chap ini sangat membingungkan… Chalice bingung mau diapakan QAQ…. Gomenansai (_ _)

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik Chalice, 1 kata chalice hanya minjem charanya saja #Ini mah bukan 1 kata. Yang punya adalah Yamaha dan Crypton future media.

Warning : GaJe, Yuri Alert!, Rated mungkin meningkat #dibunuh Reader, Aneh, Lebay, TYPO, EYD salah mengeja, OOC, dll

~Happy Reading~

* * *

"Hatsune, belikan aku es krim rasa Vanilla," ucap Kaito sambil menyerahkan uang ke Miku

"…Baiklah…" jawab Miku dengan pasrah.

Miku segera berjalan keluar dari kelas dengan kekesalan.

Semua yang di kelas ada yang merasa prihatin atas nasib Miku, dan ada yang cemburu kepada Miku karena menjadi budak Kaito selama seminggu.

"Kyaaaa! Enaknya Miku-chan jadi budak Kaito-sama selama seminggu~~! Daku ingin juga jadi budak seminggu Kai-sama~~" teriak para FG Kaito.

Miku yang mendengarnya hanya mengeluarkan 3 siku-siku 'Apanya yang ENAK?! Ini menyangkut Harga diri tau!' batin Miku kesal.

* * *

**TENG! TONG!TENG!**

Bel pulang berbunyi, itu yang sangat Miku tunggu, yaitu adalah… BEBAS Dari budakan Kaito.

Miku segera membereskan barang-barangnya dan bersenandung senang.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, Riin~ dan Shion-san" ucap Miku sambil death glare ke Kaito.

"Hatsune, Siapa bilang kau harus pergi sendirian? Kau sekarang budakku jadi.. bawakan tasku sampai café es krim dekat lampu merah itu," Perintah Kaito.

Miku yang mendengarnya hanya bermuka masam dan pada akhirnya dia mau gak mau membawakan tas Kaito.

* * *

Mereka sampai di depan café es krim,

"Nih, tugasku sudah selesai," ucap Miku sambil menyerahkan tas Kaito ke Miku.

"Ah, bagus, sekarang kau bisa pulang" ucap Kaito dengan santainya

Miku yang mendengarnya membuat kepalanya numbuh 3 siku-siku.

'Laki-laki ini… Bukannya terimakasih kek atau apa kek! Lelaki ini memang menyebalkan!' batin Miku dan berjalan pulang dengan penuh kekesalan.

* * *

**CKLEK!**

"Tadaima" ucap Miku dan segera mengambil posisi pertahanan.

"Lho, Miku-chan, kenapa kau menaruh tangan kedepan kaya mau berlindung begitu dari serangan tiba-tiba," ucap Akaito sambil memegang bakul yang penuh berisi Cabe india yang terkenal atas kepedasannya.

"Eh? Kaiko mana?" Tanya Miku.

"Kaiko? Dia belum pulang, tadi dia telepon ada tuga—" Belum selesai Akaito ngomong terdengar sebuah suara.

"Ah~ punggungku sakit akibat bekerja kelompok sendirian~" terlihat Kaiko sedang berada di pintu gerbang, posisinya merenggangkan badannya, tangan kanannya memegang tasnya.

Akaito dan Miku segera menoleh ke arah Kaiko.

"Ara? Akaito dan—" Kaiko terdiam dan seketika wajahnya sedikit ada rona merah lalu mukanya langsung secerah matahari.

Entah bagaimana caranya dan bagaimana, Kaiko langsung muncul di depan Miku sambil memeluk Miku.

"Kyaaa~ Kau mustinya bilang kepadaku seperti 'Okaeri, Kaiko-sa,a~' seperti ituuu~ sambil mengenakan baju maid" Ucap Kaiko sambil terus memeluk Miku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya dan entah kenapa background disana banyak lope-lope.

Miku dan Akaito hanya sweatdropped melihat Kaiko yang seperti itu.

Miku menatap Akaito seperti mengatakan Akaito-Tolong-aku. Akaito yang melihat itu hanya membuang muka dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya menutupi mulut.

"Maaf, Cuman… Kaiko tidak bisa kulawan, dia itu walau… wanita dia sangat kuat, jadi semoga kau selamat," ucap Akaito sambil menangis tangisan buaya dan entah kenapa background Akaito ada cahaya kelap-kelip sambil menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya dengan dramatisnya.

Miku yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mengangakan mulutnya, setelah Akaito mengucapkan itu dia pergi dari TKP sambil berdera air mata dan backgroundnya tetap cahaya kelap kelip, Miku yang melihatnya hanya bisa sweatdropped.

"Mii-chan~" ucap Kaiko di samping telinga Miku.

Miku merasa bergindik ngeri dan mempunyai firasat buruk apa yang akan terjadi kedepan

**Chu!**

Miku sangat Shock apa yang terjadi padanya..

Dia..

Dia…

Dia….

Di kissu Kaiko!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Pekik Miku dan langsung mendorong Kaiko dan segera lari dari TKP.

Kaiko yang menatap punggung Miku yang semakin lama semakin jauh hanya bisa menyeringai dan memegang bibirnya.

"Hm~ Hm~ Manis~" ucap Kaiko dan entah kenapa backgroundnya banyak bunga dan lope-lope wajahnya mengeluarkan wajah _smug_ saking senangnya

"Astaga…. Kai-chan.. aku tidak menyangka kau akan se ekstrim itu kepada orang yang kau sukai," ucap Kageito sweatdropped melihat saudarinya yang berubah menjadi sangat aneh.

"Ah, Kagei-chaaan~ Kau melihatku mencium Mii-chan ya?" Tanya Kaiko dengan wajah senang.

"Hei, Kai-chan…" panggil Kageito.

"Ya?" Tanya Kaiko dengan wajah tersenyum manis walau begitu bagi Kageito senyumannya itu sangat menyeramkan.

"Aku penasaran kau… apakah serius menyukai Miku? Karena...setahu ku kamu.. orang yang sangat dingin…" ucapan Kageito menggantung dan dia menggaruk kan kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Wajah Kaiko yang awalnya tersenyum kini menyeringai, tidak… dia mengeluarkan seringai sadis

"Tenang saja, aku tidak serius menyukainya, aku akan sedang bermain-main sebentar, menurutku dia sangat menarik, menarik sekali ketika melihat wajahnya memerah seperti itu~ jadi biarkan aku menjadi seperti ini dulu~ Menjadi Kaiko yang manis dan murah senyuuum~" ucap Kaiko sambil tersenyum dan memegang pipinya.

Kageito hanya diam saja sambil berkeringat, dan menghela nafas atas keanehan saudarinya.

"Terserahmu lah, Kaiko. Aku tidak mau ngambil pusing denganmu, aku tidak menghalanginmu asalkan jangan sampai kelewatan" ucap Kageito pasrah dan berjalan.

"Heh… Tenang saja, aku tidak akan kelewatan kok~" ucap Kaiko tepat di telinga Kageito saat Kageito hendak melewati Kaiko.

Kageito hanya menatap Kaiko sesaat dan hanya memilih diam dan melanjutkan jalannya.

Kaiko membalikkan badannya dan menatap punggung Kageito, Kaiko hanya menyilangkan tangannya dan mengeluarkan senyuman dinginnya.

"_Allright_! Dibanding mikirin ucapan aneh Kageito mending mencari Mii-chan~ Lumayan buat menghibur melihat wajah merahnya itu~~" ucap Kaiko riang dan menuju ke suatu tempat.

* * *

Kaiko berjalan santai menuju kamar Miku dengan riang sumringah, setelah dia berada di depan kamar Miku, dengan tanpa permisi dia langsung membukakan pintu kamar Miku dengan riangnya.

**CKLEK!**

"Mii-chaan~" pekik Kaiko dengan senangnya sambil membukakan pintu.

"Ya, Kaiko-chan?" Tanya Miku.

Keadaan Miku hanya memakai bra dan celana dalam saja, spontan wajah Kaiko langsung nge-blush.

"Ma, Maaf….!" Pekik Kaiko dan langsung menutup pintu dengan cepat.

Miku yang melihatnya hanya kebingungan.

"Kenapa dia memerah dan minta maaf? Kan sama-sama cewe." Ucap Miku keheranan dengan tingkah Kaiko,

* * *

Di depan Pintu terlihat Kaiko mukanya super merah.

'Oh tidaaaak! Ini kedua kalinya wajah ku memanas karena hal sepele ituuu!' pekik Kaiko dalam hati sambil sambil menutup wajahnya.

"Ara? Kai-chan? Kenapa kau menutup wajahmu?" Tanya Kageito melihat Kaiko

Kaiko yang merasa déjà vu atas kejadian ini hanya mengakat wajahnya dan melihat apakah ini Akaito atau Kageito, dan melihat Kageito menatap Kaiko dengan kebingungan.

"Hei, Kai-chan, kenapa kau blushing?" Tanya Kageito. "Ah! Ini kejadian super langka, Kai-chan bisa blushing, ini musti difot—"

**DUAK!**

Kageito di tending perutnya sama Kaiko,

"Diam kau, Kage" ucap Kaiko dengan datar dan meninggalkan Kageito tergeletak.

"Kai-chan… kau…" geram Kageito sambil kesakitan.

Akaito dari jauh hanya menatap menangis entah karena prihatin dengan Kageito atau apa 'Kageito ternyata senasib denganku, akhirnya ada mahluk senasib, aku jadi terharu~' batinnya terharu.

**Ch 4 : Kissing –end-**

* * *

Chalice : Uwaah! Maaf kalau lebih pendek QAQ Chalice buntu ide di Fic ini TTATT Gomenansaaai QAQ #dibunuh Reader. Chalice kaga tahu kenapa kaga ada mood mengetik… apa karena terlalu khawatir dengan ulangan umum yang sebentar lagi mendekati? Atau karena para guru mengancam kelas chalice akan tinggal kelas (karena banyak kasus yang di sebabkan 3 teman sekelas yang super baka! #plak) jika kaga dapat nilai bagus di Ulangan umum… sehingga saya jadi khawatir kah? *pundung* kaga tau ah, mau pundung dulu #plak.

Yuna : Maafkan Creator yang membuat chap ini pendek, tapi apakah ada yang mau mereview walau chap ini pendek? #tumben Yuna memihak Chalice.

Mind To Review?


End file.
